This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to electrical stud-type connectors having an adjustable and changeable length threaded stud together with its surrounding assembly which enables the connector to be mounted through apertures in battery box sidewalls, engine firewalls, dashboards and the like in modern trucks and other heavy duty motor vehicles.
It is desirable to provide a readily accessible external source of 12 volt direct current voltage in heavy duty trucks and other large industrial and commercial motor vehicles. Such terminals may be either positive or negative terminals for providing jump start capability and for powering emergency light sources, running electric air compressors, powering auxiliary equipment and the like. Applicant""s assignee is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,628, issued Jun. 17, 1997 for through-the-wall connectors that provide a unitary electrically conductive stud member having overmolded insulative material positioned therearound to provide an electrically insulative barrier between the stud member and a battery box or other side wall aperture through which the connector is mounted. Additionally, a threaded or other type fastener may be mounted upon the opposing side of the firewall from the overmolded portion to secure that portion to the wall in either insulative or conductive fashion, as desired, and also provide for unfastening same and replacement thereof if necessary.
A need has arisen for a through-the-wall connector which is capable of expansion to meet additional 12 volt direct current power takeoff needs found in modern trucks and other heavy duty motor vehicles.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention, generally stated, to provide a new and improved adjustable stud length through the wall stud type connector to provide adjustable length threaded stud portions on either side of a barrier wall through which the connector is mounted.
The simplicity, efficiency and utility of the through the wall connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,268 has made it a very desirable connector for use in connection with trucks and other heavy duty motor vehicles to provide ready access to a 12 volt direct current power source. While such power sources when used with battery box side walls, engine firewalls, etc. are used on an infrequent or emergency basis, the through the wall connector, when used in connection with dashboard on a modern truck may be utilized to run auxiliary electric powered equipment on a constant basis, and for more than one application at a time.
In connection with multiple 12 volt power takeoffs connected to the through the wall connector at one time, the fixed length of the original threaded stud ends of the through the wall connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,268 limits the number and size of electrical terminals that can be connected to either side of the connector. While a female ended terminal connection may be threaded onto either stud end of the original through the wall connector, such an extension eliminates the unitary member conductive aspect of the connector that provides most consistent electrical delivery from one end of the stud to the other.
The invention resides in an improved stud connector for mounting on a wall member. The stud connector comprises a connector housing of connective material including a threaded bore axially therethrough. The connector further includes first and second flat annular land means defining opposing ends of the connector housing. Each of the annular land means provides surface area electrical contact with any female conductive member mounted thereadjacent. An annular outer surface on the connector housing is positioned from the first flat annular land means to the second flat annular land means. The portion of an outer surface adjacent the second annular land means is threaded. The invention further includes a threaded stud member of predetermined length being threadedly engageable with the threaded bore axially through the connector housing for providing adjustable length threaded stud mountings on opposing ends of the connector housing.